I came back for Chappy
by Akahana Rose
Summary: Rukia wore something different...he was an idiot as usual. She left and came back cause she left Chappy with the baka... Will she confess her feelings? Does he even feel the same?


**Okay…sooo please be nice…it's my first fanfiction to actually be published. I know it's terrible…but enjoy. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Bleach. It's belongs to that Japanese guy who actually wrote and got me hooked onto it…**

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. It was Saturday morning and his father was out fishing with his twin sisters. So he and Rukia had the house to themselves…if the lazy midget ever got off her ass. He rapped his knuckles on the closet door. "Oi! Midget! Get up; it's ten in the morning!" The door slid open to reveal Rukia wearing a white halter top and skinny jeans with Converse.

"What is it you want?" she cried pushing him back. But the orange haired idiot didn't answer her. He was staring at her outfit, the way it fit her every curve and moved when she did. "Ichigo! Strawberry!"

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts. "I told you to never call me that," he growled throwing open his door and stalking down the stairs. Rukia shook her head and followed after him, but with less noise and anger. He was banging around his kitchen. _Seriously what's got him wound up?_ Ichigo looked back at her and looked away…again. He did it for the first fifteen minutes before she finally said something to him.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing? Would it look better on Inoue?"

"Yes…I mean no!" But it was too late. Rukia had already kicked him in the face. He supposed it was better than being kicked in the face by the usual heels she wore. Twirling around, she exited the house. He had seen her violet eyes fuming and knew that he was in a lot of trouble next time he saw her.

Rukia knew that he liked Inoue. She had pulled the jacket; she had stolen it from him, around herself tighter and put her thumbs in what seemed to be thumb holes attached to the cuffs. _I knew it was stupid to wear this! I was just…trying something new… _She shook her and sat down on the nearest bench. The wind was picking up and she was glad after all that she wore jeans and Ichigo's sweater.

"Rukia!" Orihime called waving her arm above her head. Rukia turned away from the girl. "What's wrong Rukia?" The raven-haired girl shooed her away.

"What does it matter to you?"

"You're my friend. I care about you." Rukia turned towards her, violet eyes flaring wildly.

"You obviously don't. If you did, you'd stay away from Ichigo!"

"What…?" Orihime's brown eyes became soft and she gave a little gasp. "I am not in love with Ichigo and I know for a fact that he doesn't love me. Honey, I love Uryu. If only the idiot would realize it." Rukia had to smile.

"They're both idiots." The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Well, I guess it's time for me to head back. I'll tell him how I feel. Thank you Orihime." Rukia gave her a hug and ran off towards Ichigo's house.

Ichigo paced around the room. _Give up Boss. She's never going to come back_ He clenched his fists.

"Shut up!" he said seemingly to the air. "I know she will…she left her Chappy bunny here."

_You made the biggest mistake! You told her that the sexy outfit she adorned so well would look better on another girl._ As much as Ichigo hated it, his Hollow self was right. He had told her that the outfit she looked beautiful in would look better on Orihime. A girl who had bigger….assets than she did. Certainly did not do well for her self-esteem.

His front door open and he looked up hopefully. It wasn't Rukia, it was his father and his two sisters. _Told you so._ Ichigo growled out loud and stormed up the stairs. His family all too familiar with his strange mood swings. When he swung his door open, there sat Rukia, cuddling her Chappy bunny.

"I almost forgot him," she said lamely avoiding his eyes. Ichigo had to smirk. She was back and all for that stupid Chappy bunny he had gotten her one white day.

"I have something I need to tell you Rukia," he said leaning against the wall.

"Me first Ichigo. I should've told you months ago, but I was afraid of how you react." It didn't give any hints and gave him plenty to imagine. She loved another? Perhaps Renji? Or maybe she turned into a lesbian? He almost groaned at the thought, but was able to pay attention to her next words. "It's hard for me to say this. I've never had to say this to someone who wasn't family and well…I…I love you Ichigo!"

Ichigo moved towards her and grabbed her hand, making her drop the bunny. "I love you too Rukia." He gave her a timid kiss and she smiled when he pulled away.

"And guess what? I get to give you a nickname and I'm thinking of Ichi!" Ichigo grimaced at the name.

"Then I get to call you Ruki."

"Fine… Strawberry it is."

"Midget!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

Ichigo laughed and pulled her into his chest silently promising to never let her go.


End file.
